


Leashed

by ContrivedCircus



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Not Beta Read, Omega Verse, One Shot, Ownership, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContrivedCircus/pseuds/ContrivedCircus
Summary: Izaya was an Omega living as an Alpha until his business partner, Shiki, discovered his secret. Now he lives as Shiki's Omega, unwillingly obeying all directed orders or facing the consequences.





	

A deep frown set into a complicated expression as the thinly built man scrubbed the white, ceramic dish in his hand. This wasn’t his dish, nor was it his kitchen, his apartment, his anything. He was standing in someone else’s apartment, washing the dish which they had eaten off of, putting his own desire for food last.  
Izaya had relived how it happened so many times that it nearly made him crazy. He had grown up as an Alpha, attended Alpha-filled classes, and even graduated high school as an Alpha… so how reckless had he been to end up in this situation? 

“Are you finished?”

Shiki’s voice came from behind Izaya, who then set the plate down on the drying rack.   
“Yes, it’s finished.”

“Did you want to eat too?” 

Turning to face Shiki, Izaya bites his tongue to avoid saying all the things he wanted to say. This world wasn’t kind for Omegas, it was vicious, and Izaya knew better than to provoke the anger of the Alpha who currently owned him. 

“Yes.”

Those hardened eyes narrowed, challenging the smaller man before him.

“Yes  _ what? _ ” He questions without a hint of amusement.

Frowning deeper, a flurry of anger fueled emotions pound inside Izaya’s chest, but he doesn’t breath a word of them. 

“Yes, sir…”   
“Good, go ahead and make yourself a salad. Use the plastic bowl, clean up after yourself before you eat.” 

  
Shiki turned, heading back into his living room, leaving Izaya to stand alone in the kitchen. He was angry, understandably so… but after months of fighting against this, and the countless injuries acquired from said fighting, he knew better than to resist his role.  
Shiki wasn’t so terrible as an Alpha. Although their partnership was strictly business before an unfortunate occurrence had led to Shiki discovering his secret. There were so many things he could’ve done with that information, and yet, the Awakusu-Kai executive simply told Izaya to move in with him, to stay close.

And that’s what Izaya did.

After finishing his meal, Izaya cleaned out his plastic bowl and the plastic utensil, putting everything away and wiping down the counters. Shiki’s apartment wasn’t as large as Izaya’s had been. Between the two of them, there was little privacy to be had.

Not that Shiki really cared to allow him much privacy.  
  
The basics were provided to him, he could use the bathroom alone, and he could brush his teeth alone… but everything else was supervised or decided for him.

Shiki frequently showered with him, and when he wasn’t showering with him, he was bathing Izaya by hand. Izaya was sure this was a show of dominance, a way of demeaning him. He hated undressing for Shiki, he hated the way his eyes roamed his body, the way his lips lifted into a smirk. He hated being owned, But there was no escape.  
During the day, Shiki would pick out Izaya’s clothes. On occasion, he had decided on a skirt, though he never made Izaya leave the apartment wearing it. Other times, Shiki would give him nothing and force him to spend the day naked, completing mundane chores naked, spending idle time naked… Was the skirt better or worse than being naked? Sometimes, Izaya couldn’t decide.  
Shiki seemed to take amusement in having Izaya around like this. He frequently took photos and made sly comments such as: “What if Heiwajima-san were to see you like this?”, or, “Maybe you should collect information by working in a brothel. It’s more suitable for an Omega.”  
  
But for all the fighting against Shiki’s ownership of him gave him various bruises and marks. An Alpha’s way is the way, the only way.   
  
“Izaya.”  
  
He did all he could not to cringe as soon as he heard his name being called. Judging by the distance, the echo, it was coming from Shiki’s bedroom… Which did not at all bode well for him.  
Hesitating in place, he wipes his wet hands on his jeans before making his way through the living-room and towards the hallway which housed Shiki’s bedroom.  
Upon entering the private room, Izaya noticed three things:

One: Shiki had undressed down to his boxers.

Two: He was standing near the bed holding seemingly new, multi-tailed whip.

Three: There were a couple sex toys and lube set out on the bed.

  
Standing in the doorway, Izaya doesn’t say anything for a moment, too distracted by the array of items on the bed and his impending fate.  
  
“Are you mute, Izaya? Or are you stupid? Come in, undress, and get on the bed. I want you on your back with your knees spread, close to the edge of the bed. Understand?”   
  
“Yes, sir…” This was probably the worst part of being owned. Izaya would lounge around for a week straight in nothing but a skirt if it meant avoiding this, but this was a large part of his role. Somehow, this felt more like being a pet than a person.   
  
Walking into the dimly lit room, Izaya’s feet quietly pad over the wooden flooring. Bringing his hands up, he pulls his red t-shirt over his head, dropping it on the floor before moving his hands to his jeans. Shiki’s eyes never left his body, it almost felt as though he were inspecting his merchandise, deciding if it were still valuable.   
As Izaya’s pants hit the floor, he steps out of them, pushing them aside to join his discarded shirt before tugging his boxers down. He had only been allowed to bring a small amount of his clothes, Shiki wanted to replace most of his belongings, but only if he earned them through ‘good behavior’.  
  
“Good, now get on the bed and relax. You’re going to entertain me until my meeting.” Shiki tells him, setting the whip down near one of the pillows on the rather large bed.  
Getting up onto the bed, Izaya shifts himself onto his back, an embarrassed brush of red crossing his face as he parts his knees for Shiki. This is too close of a view, too thorough of a view, he didn’t particularly like that Shiki could see this much of him, but again…

‘I’m an Omega…’ He reminds himself once more. 

How could someone like him be born an Omega anyway? All of the studies so far had shown Omega’s to be of lesser intelligence, smaller, slower, weaker… But Izaya thought himself to be of greater intelligence than most Alpha’s he had done business with. He’s faster than Shizu-chan who’s an Alpha himself, smarter than him too… At the very least, Izaya should’ve been born a Beta, though, he felt closer to an Alpha.

 

_ ‘Compromise is important _ .’

 

Shiki picks up a clear bottle of lube from the bed, pressing down on the cap before pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. It would be cold, it would be uncomfortable, but he only had to entertain until Shiki’s meeting. 

“I bought some new toys a few weeks ago, but I haven’t had the opportunity to try them out yet. What do you think, Izaya? I’m being so good to you aren’t I? I let you wear your own clothes, I let you eat that tasty salad from your cute new bowl, I even bought you new toys. This is what you get for being good, do you understand that?”    
  
It’s so demeaning, Izaya has to bite his tongue to avoid jumping up and attacking Shiki. He wouldn’t win, he knew that, but he wanted to so much it burned in his chest and down to his stomach. It twisted his insides to kneel to this man, his business partner, but even still…

“Yes, sir… I understand.” He responds, doing his utmost to keep all the bitterness from his voice. 

“You don’t have anything more to say? You don’t want to ask about the toys? What about the whip?” 

  
Pushing two fingers inside Izaya, he makes no careful effort to push them deeper. Furrowing his eyebrows at the sudden intrusion, Izaya shifts his gaze from the tip of one knee, to the white ceiling above.  
“What would you like me to ask, Shiki-san? I don’t imagine you’ll refrain from testing them on me even if I request so… I imagine I’ll learn all the answers to any questions I could have once you use them.”

 

Izaya’s response brought a frown to Shiki’s face, forcing a third finger in rather unceremoniously, he thrusts the three, uncomfortable digits, quickly.  
  
“What was that? I won’t allow you to be disrespectful to me, Izaya. I let it slide when you were working for us because I thought you were just some sassy Beta pretending to be an Alpha. However… Now that I know you’re an Omega, and now that I own you, I won’t let it go.”  
  
Izaya’s face had twisted up a bit more the longer Shiki thrusted his fingers. It was uncomfortable, and he could hardly relax like this.   
“I’m sorry, sir… I won’t be disrespectful.”  
  
“You’re right, you won’t.”   
  
The fingers don’t stop even after Izaya apologizes. Moving to stand between his knees, Shiki uses his free hand to push one of Izaya’s knees further way, giving him a more complete view as his fingers slowly come to a stop inside of him.   
  
“I never imagined fucking you when you were working for us. But just standing here watching the way your ass sucks up my fingers has me regretting not doing this sooner.”  
  
Izaya doesn’t respond to the lewd taunting, his gaze turning to the dresser against the wall. Shiki’s room was too well organized, it unnerved him at times how meticulous and minimal his entire apartment was. He didn’t have a single photo of any family members or even of himself when he was younger.

“Some of the other guys talked about it. About how your attitude needed adjustment, adjustment they felt all of their dicks could provide. Poor little Informant getting fucked by so many Yakuza at once… Would that have been better or worse than being with me?”   
  
Looking back up at Shiki, Izaya searches his face for a moment. He never could read Shiki…  
  
“I don’t… prefer either situation, sir… But if you phrase it like that then this is better… Assuming you have no intentions of sharing me.”  
  
“Not at the moment. I haven’t even told anybody yet. As of right now, the renowned informant, Izaya Orihara, has gone missing.”  
  
Looking back up at the ceiling, Izaya almost begins to wonder what people might be thinking about his disappearance, stopping himself upon realizing that most people would be happy to see him gone. Nobody would even look for him, he was sure of that.

  
Pulling his fingers out, Shiki presses two fingers on either side of Izaya’s entrance, holding him open as he visually examines him.   
“You’re not as tight as you were when I first took you. I wonder if there’s a doctor who can do something about that.”   
  
“If you hadn’t used such large toys, I probably wouldn’t be this way, sir.” Shiki ignored his comment, picking up a black plug. It was silicone, small, with soft mounds that curved towards the tip. On one end of it was a large ring meant to keep it from getting lost, Shiki eyed it with interest. 

“Just like all Omega’s, you love having your ass played with… Even if you won’t admit to it… You always cum too fast, and then just like that, you’re asleep. The stamina of an omega is a joke, I wonder if they’ll ever procure a drug to correct that defect. I’d like to get more than three rounds out of you.”

“Even if they created a drug to keep us awake afterwards, it wouldn’t lessen the exhaustion. I would be almost useless, sir.”   
  
  
Picking up the bottle of lube, Shiki smears some of it onto the plug, taking his time with no hint of rush in his actions. The meeting must not be for awhile…  
“You’re almost useless now anyway. You’ve lived alone long enough that you can handle basic chores, but I imagine you’d be a nightmare to take out in public.”

 

It had been a few months since Shiki had let him go outside. Soon after discovering his secret, Shiki had legally registered him, buying him for a small fortune after filling out all the proper paperwork. Izaya's finances, his apartment, everything he owned, came under Shiki’s control. If he ran away, the police would bring him back, not that he would have any money to use. Izaya had fought hard against it at first, he had escaped a few times, each time the police returned him, there was something very tired inside him now. It was easier on his body and his life to just cooperate. He wasn’t going to get out of this no matter how much he resisted anyway. 

  
“I haven’t misbehaved in weeks, sir.”

“You haven’t, you’re right. But you have an almost constant attitude. You’ll probably run if I take you outside without a leash.” 

 

Going outside wasn’t necessary enough that he’d welcome something like a leash. Quieting down, Izaya looks back to the plug in Shiki’s hand, watching as it’s inspected by Shiki before moved down between Izaya’s legs. The lube was cold against his warm entrance, Shiki gripped the ring of the toy as he pushed the plug in. It wasn’t large enough to be too uncomfortable, but it was curved to hit the sensitive nerve bundle inside of him.  
Gritting his teeth, Izaya presses his hands down against his ribs, curling his fingers as he tries to ignore the pleasure that came from the toy brushing up and pressing on his prostate. 

 

“You like that? I had the sales woman show me all of the best toys. This one is basic, but it’s supposed to feel really good.”    
  
Sometimes, it was easy to think Shiki was being kind to him, but Izaya’s pride only saw each and every kindness as condescension. Shiki had honestly tried a few times to make Izaya’s situation easier. He had given him anything he needed to live here, bought him whatever food he wanted, didn’t assign him any chores. All he had to do at first, was have sex with Shiki.

But that was more than Izaya wanted, he fought it tooth and nail, he fought it until Shiki tightened the reins, losing his willingness to be nice to Izaya. He regretted it, yes… He hadn’t properly appreciated the kind way Shiki treated him at first, and now Shiki treated him worse than most Alpha’s treated their Omega’s.

 

A small part of Izaya hoped that Shiki would see his good behavior and loosen his reins again. That they could return to that time when all Shiki wanted was sex and Izaya was free to do as he pleased otherwise, yet somehow… that seemed nearly impossible with how indifferent or downright hateful Shiki treated him now.    
  
“I like it, sir…” He responds, looking away from the toy being pushed into him. He could see the winding tattoo’s on Shiki’s back coming over his shoulders, an array of colors and designs which told of his decided life. Izaya had never seen his tattoos prior to being purchased by him. He always wanted to ask about them, to touch them, but he refrained from showing too much personal interest. 

 

“Good…” Pushing the toy in fully, Shiki steps back, looking over Izaya for a moment before waving his hand.    
“Get up, carefully, don’t let the toy fall. While that’s inside you, I want you to use your mouth on me. Do a good job, like I taught you before. I can tell when you’re not trying.”    
  
‘ _ Gross… _ ’

 

Rolling onto his side, Izaya carefully pushes himself up, sliding off of Shiki’s bed and letting his feet slowly touch the cold, wooden floor. Shiki backs up a step, placing one hand on the bed, he watches Izaya carefully.  
Izaya gets down onto his knees, not once bringing his gaze up to meet Shiki’s face as he gets a bit closer. Reaching out, he pulls Shiki’s boxers down, letting them sit around his mid-thigh as one hand grasps around the back of his leg.   
With his free hand, Izaya lifts Shiki’s cock, giving himself a better angle in which to take it into his mouth.  
Alpha’s are fairly renowned for having large dicks. Now that Izaya couldn’t pretend to be an Alpha himself, he was curious about the studies behind it. For what reason did it happen? Hormones? Izaya was curious about a lot of things. He had never really lived so closely with an Alpha, but already he had observed various things which perked his interest. The almost superhuman strength that awed Izaya, the impossibly fast way they ran, everything about them made them a perfect research specimen. Though, ‘studying’ Shiki wasn’t really an option. 

 

So, he returns to focusing on his tongue. Rubbing it along the underside of Shiki’s cock, he slides his head back, keeping his eyes down as his lips slowly slip over the curve of the head.

He could tell Shiki liked it by the way his hand curled on the bed.

 

‘ _ Shiki-san must be watching very closely now. _ ’

 

Izaya pulls his mouth back, licking and sucking on just the head of Shiki’s cock now, recalling everything Shiki had told him he liked. The cock itself tasted like nothing specific, probably due to the shower he had taken earlier. But the pre-cum messily beading on the tip tasted salty to Izaya who licked it up as though it were a special treat. Izaya had thought for awhile that it would be best if he made the most of his situation. What if he began to enjoy this? What if he could suck Shiki’s dick every week or so while also getting an obscene amount of pleasure in return from Shiki who would ravish his body? It was contradictory to think these things, he often thought in contradictions now. Did he want to behave and earn Shiki’s trust and pleasure? Or did he want to remain indifferent and deny his situation?   
  
Shiki places a hand on the back of Izaya’s head, running his fingers through the short, black hair before gripping it loosely.   
  
“Take it in deeper.” He tells Izaya, his words a little more drawn out than usual.   
  
Doing as Shiki requested, he stops focusing on just the head, opening his mouth wider to accommodate the thick width of Shiki’s cock. Shiki shudders in response, his body tensing as Izaya’s mouth slowly encases the length of him. Although he held to Izaya’s hair, Shiki made no move to force him down deeper, simply holding him still for a moment before almost rubbing his head. It felt strange, it was strange.   
  
Izaya slid his head back down Shiki’s dick, slowly thrusting his mouth back onto the cock which is now freely dribbling the salty pre-cum. It covered his mouth like a film that he couldn’t quite swallow. It aroused him somehow, the scent of the Alpha who had claimed him, the taste of his pre-cum on his tongue, the hand holding his head with little force to it. Perhaps he was getting used to this after-all. 

 

‘ _ I’m definitely contradicting myself. _ ’

 

Removing his hand, Shiki holds onto the bed again. Izaya continues uninterrupted, sliding his mouth down Shiki’s cock, moving his tongue, rubbing, feeling, tasting. There is little warning given before a burst of warm liquid coats his tongue and throat, Shiki’s strained moan filling Izaya’s ears and the room as he swallows it up. The thicker liquid left a more noticeable film in his mouth and throat, but he made no mention of it as it ends. Drawing his mouth back slowly, he dips the tip of his tongue into the messy slit, finding amusement in the twitch Shiki makes. Surely he was still sensitive after finishing like that.  
  
Once Izaya’s mouth is fully removed, Shiki rubs his hand through Izaya’s hair, clearly pleased with his performance.   
  
“Now, I want you on the bed… I want you on your knees with your ass facing me. Lower your upper half onto your elbows. Don’t let the toy fall.”  
  
Licking his lips to remove the excess saliva and cum, he gets up, crawling back onto the bed with careful ease not to drop the toy. Positioning himself on his knees, he lowers his upper-half onto his elbows, staring at the white comforter on the bed as Shiki shifts around behind him.   
It was embarrassing to be in this position, but no more embarrassing than having his legs spread open for Shiki. 

Izaya curls his hands into fists as Shiki pulls the plug out slowly, gritting his teeth when the plug is pushed back into him. It felt good and he didn’t want to admit it. He didn’t want Shiki to know that he liked this, it’s almost as though he would lose this imaginary game they were playing against each other if he admitted to it. 

  
“I thought you liked this toy… Were you lying?” Shiki questions, placing one hand on Izaya’s hip before moving the toy again.   
  
“I wasn’t lying, sir.”  
  
“Then am I not moving it in a way that feels good?”   
  
The plug never stops moving, Shiki’s finger slowly dragging it out almost completely before pushing it back in just as slowly. There was no rough thrusting of the silicone toy, no painful squeezing of the hand on his hip, just slow, careful movements and questions.

“That’s not it, sir… I’m just not very loud…”

“Oh?” 

Pulling the toy out completely, Shiki sets it further away on the bed, away from the other toys. Pushing two fingers into the teen, Shiki wastes no time in pressing down on Izaya’s prostate, rubbing against it slowly which has Izaya jerking in surprise. It felt so nice his face flushed immediately. Lips parting, Izaya lets out a nearly inaudible sound of pleasure.

“So you like that?”

 

Shiki thrusts his fingers, keeping them curled so that which each thrust, he brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“Shiki...san…” The teen breathes. This is too much, too embarrassing, but it feels so good he can’t restrain himself as fully as before. 

“I want you to cum at least two more times before I leave, Izaya. Don’t hold back or I’ll punish you with the whip.”    
  
It had been so long since Shiki had bothered to try and get him off. Prior to this, Shiki would undress him and then fuck him until he himself was satisfied. It always threw Izaya for a loop when Shiki made any sort of guided effort to get him off too.   
Leaning forward, Shiki’s hand slides up to Izaya’s chest, holding him closely as he thrusts his fingers without mercy. Izaya could feel the pleasure spreading through his body, biting his lip to keep his voice down but failing to hold back the small moans at each brush of his prostate. How long had it been since he had gotten off at all? This wasn’t something he wanted to think about… but it was impossible not to.    
  
“Cum now, Izaya. Now.”    
  
As Shiki says this, his thrusts lessen to a slow rub against his prostate. Closing his eyes, Izaya moans louder as he finishes onto the comforter, Shiki’s fingers still pushing and pressing on the sensitive nerves.    
  
“You made such a mess, Izaya.”    
  
Pausing, Shiki slowly pulls his fingers out. 

 

“I want you to clean it up and then I’m going to fuck you.”    
  
Izaya was still in the process of catching his breath, his body still felt so sensitive after finishing that cleaning up wasn’t even a thought on his mind right now. Couldn’t Shiki just fuck him and let him clean up afterwards?    
  
Still, Izaya knew better than to question Shiki. Shifting himself, he turns to get off the bed, stopped by Shiki’s hand gripping his hair.    
  
“Where are you going?”    
  
“To get a towel, sir…” Izaya tells him in surprise, unsure of why he was being stopped.    
  
“When did I say to use a towel? I told you to clean it up, Izaya. You.”   
  
Izaya raises his gaze to Shiki’s face, looking back down at the small puddle on the bed.    
  
“I am, sir… I just… need a towel?”    
  
Clearly frustrated, Shiki yanks Izaya’s head down, pushing his face into the puddle like one would scold a dog for peeing in the house.    
  
“No, you clean it, Izaya. Lick it up yourself. You’re not going to dirty one of my towels for this. You already made my comforter dirty. Don’t you want to fix it before I have to punish you for it?”    
  
Izaya’s hands press against the bed, trying to raise his face from the wet comforter Shiki was rubbing his face into. What else was he supposed to do? Shiki told him to finish, what had he expected?    
It’s things such as this that infuriated Izaya. For as contradictory as he was in his thoughts of Shiki and his life, Shiki did things like this that only pissed him off. This is just Shiki instilling his dominance, flaunting his role and stomping on Izaya’s pride. 

Stomping on Izaya’s pride is one of Shiki’s favorite past-times.

Finally releasing his head, Shiki allows Izaya to raise his face again. Using his hand to wipe the cum away, he doesn’t dare look to Shiki. If he did, Shiki would surely see the raw anger in his eyes.

“Now, clean it up. If you don’t, I’ll take one of the nice, leather belts from my closet and switch off on using that and the whip on you.” 

Glaring down at the comforter, Izaya contemplates his options. If Shiki had to punish him, it would be far worse than a few strikes and a scolding, so he lowers his head, beginning to lick up the mess he had left on the bed.   
  
“Good boy.” Izaya can almost hear the smirk in Shiki’s voice before feeling two hands gripping his hips. Jerking Izaya’s body around, Shiki moves him until his ass is at the perfect angle for him to fuck. Raising his hips slightly, Shiki removes one hand, pressing his dick against Izaya’s entrance.   
  
“Don’t stop licking until it’s cleaned up. If you don’t do a good job, I’ll make a mess on the floor and have you clean that up too.”   
With the threat in place, Shiki pushed his engorged cock inside of Izaya who paused his cleaning of the bed to grit his teeth at the feeling. The plug had been far smaller, and he was still a little sensitive from his recent finish, would he ever really get used to Shiki fucking him? Probably not. Shiki had been the one to take his virginity in the first place.   
  
“Keep cleaning, Informant.”   
  
Throwing a glare over his shoulder, Izaya lowers his head again, continuing to lick up what was left of the mess. He had mostly cleaned it up now, but it was becoming a slow process with the distraction behind him. Shiki’s dick slowly slide in deeper, propelled by Shiki’s hips and the hands tightly gripping Izaya’s. 

 

“You still feel tight even though you’re loose, Like some common slut.”

Despite the complaint, Shiki pulled his hips back, starting a slow pace inside Izaya who gripped the comforter in his hands.   
“Are you really complaining about what you’ve done to me?”

Shiki gives a particularly rough thrust, grasping Izaya’s hips tighter for a moment. 

“Something I’ve done to you? Do you feel victimized, Izaya? Poor you, born an Omega, purchased by your business partner and made to fulfill your role after you fought against an independent and fair agreement. Or are you conveniently forgetting how this began?”    
  
Shiki laughs, pulling Izaya’s hips to meet him mid-thrust as he continues. 

“If you don’t remember then let me remind you. I only told you to come over whenever you were in heat, I let you live freely with your own home and finances otherwise. But you didn’t think that was enough, and fought me every step of the way. So now you have no freedom and no home aside from mine. Maybe you can earn it all back, but you’ll have to really convince me.”    
  
Izaya’s cock bounced with each thrust, the sound of Shiki’s hips slapping against his ass along with the quiet creaking of the bed, filling the room. He didn’t want to respond to Shiki, he almost preferred the lewd sounds they were making. Izaya knew he had done this to himself, but he wanted to be angry anyway. It felt unfair.  
Shiki, not minding Izaya’s silence, picked up the pace. Thrusting more roughly now, he focuses on his own pleasure first. The rough thrusts has Izaya’s arousal growing once more. He had finished not too long ago but his dick was already hard as Shiki’s cock repeatedly shoved into him. The various sex toys on the bed rolled around with each thrust, some of them falling against others, each of them purchased to be used on Izaya at some point. Maybe Shiki had come into this with the plan of using all of them on Izaya, maybe he realized how unrealistic it is if he wanted to make his meeting on time. 

 

Slowing his thrusts again, Shiki withdraws his cock almost completely, rubbing the head against the tight ring of Izaya’s entrance which earns him a small shudder.   
“Tell me what a whore you are, Izaya.”   
“I’m… an… enormous whore, sir.”   
  
“Try again, Izaya.”   
  
“I’m your whore, Shiki-san… I love it when you fuck me…”   
  
Seemingly pleased by this, Shiki shoves his dick back into him, resuming his quick pace.   
“And tell me how much you love my dick.”   
  
Shiki had done this before, made Izaya say lewd things for his own amusement. Part of Izaya felt that Shiki got off on it, but to Izaya it was only necessary to avoid being punished.   
  
“I love when you’re dick is inside me.”   
  
“It’s larger than yours isn’t it? Because you’re an omega, say it.”  
  
Glaring down at the bed, his expression is broken as Shiki gives a rough thrust, moaning instead before clamping a hand over his mouth. Izaya could hear Shiki laughing behind him, likely amused that he had forced a sound from the usually quiet omega. Once Izaya feels in control of his voice again, he removes his hand.   
  
“Your dick is… larger than mine. Because I’m an Omega, sir…”  
  
Satisfied, Shiki doesn’t ask him to say anything else strange, focusing on fucking him now. Each thrust pulls Izaya closer to the edge, small moans and gasps escaping him before Shiki shoves into him deeply, finishing with a drawn out moan. The sensation of being so full up of Shiki’s dick nearly pushes Izaya over the edge, however he holds back on principle, until Shiki gives a final few thrusts. The last few thrusts destroy Izaya’s resolve, his cum making a mess of the bed all over again much to his dismay.   
  
“You’re a messy whore aren’t you, Izaya? You’ve made the same mess again. Start cleaning it.”   
  
Pulling out of Izaya, Shiki grabs a tissue from the box near on the night-table, wiping himself up. 

“If it isn’t spotless by the time I come home, you’ll be eating nothing but my cum for dinner for the next week. Understand?”   
  
Grimacing, but grasping the gravity of the threat, Izaya nods as he shifts himself onto his side. He’d wait to get up until Shiki left.   
  
“Good.” Shiki tells him as he begins to re-dress himself.   
“I’ll see you after my meeting.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a lot of things similar to this, but nothing in OmegaVerse, so I'm pretty excited. I've always wanted to write some fucked up Shikizaya. Please don't be afraid to comment and tell me what you think! I've never written about the A/B/O dynamic before so I'm really eager to hear if y'all liked it (or not..?)!


End file.
